


Noite, ideia, gato

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange





	Noite, ideia, gato

Acordara no meio da noite com uma ideia nublada, mas que parecia ótima. Levantou-se à procura do caderno e caneta. O gato aparecera na porta, implorando atenção. Pegara-o no colo e escreveu a primeira frase. Quinze minutos depois e mais nada fora redigido. A ideia continuava embaçada, fosca e o gato pedindo atenção. Preparara um chá e tentara novamente. Os primeiros sintomas da manhã já despontava no horizonte e meras duas linhas escritas, o gato mordendo a orelha do caderno, a ideia nublada.


End file.
